A Night to Remember
by ames95
Summary: One night Chat is on top of his lady's roof, he doesn't know why but he does see his princess in a drunk state? Marinette knows what she wants and she is going to get it.


_**A/N Just to justify both Marinette and Adrien are over 18 as I usually would imagine when I read/write or see art of smut. Now with that out of the way enjoy sinner ;)**_

Chat Noir wasn't usually like this… Being outside onto of his lady's roof so late at night, after so many years of being partners in crime they finally revealed themselves, when they reached the ages of 18 and with Papillon defeated they didn't have akumas to worry about anymore.

He heard Marinette stumble into her room and soon enough her trap door flung wide open, she seemed like she had been drinking a little or something but he didn't smell any alcohol which was a good sign but even with his good sense of smell he could be wrong.

He leaped down onto Marinette's balcony softly and on the bluenette's end it seemed like she didn't hear the blond jump down from her roof, "Mi Lady? Are you okay?" Marinette jumped a little bit not expecting Chat to be there, she turned around to face him her eyes widened which seemed like she was happy that Chat was there, then Marinette gave him a big hug, the green-eyed hero wasn't expecting this much of an embrace but he hugged her back closing his eyes a little.

Marinette giggled a little "Yes kitty, I'm fine, just fine" suddenly she slightly grinded her hips against his hip, Chat's eyes snapped opened and pushed Marinette back whilst holding onto her shoulders, "M-Marinette w-what are you?" even though they had gotten comfortable with each other he never realized the tension between them up until now.

"Heh, it's okay Kitty you can trust me" Marinette said seductively while putting Chat's arms down and walking slowly towards him "What's wrong minou? Cat got your tongue?"

' _Okay she hasn't been drinking but she was defiantly in some for a sex craved haze or something and did… did she just make a pun… a cat pun?'_ Chat thought to himself as he was backing up from Marinette until he felt the brick wall behind him, "M-Mari Wh-What are you-" before the blond could finish his sentence he felt the bluenette's fingers circling around his ring suggesting to put down the transformation "Shh it's okay Adrien, you can drop your transformation" with that being said Adrien gulped nervously, nodded and dropped his transformation.

Marinette spoke with a low seductive voice with a little giggle "That's better" she trailed her fingers down to the hem of Adrien's shirt, the blond could feel his heart racing, Marinette's other free hand then curled her fingers into his golden hair and kisses him. Being in a state of shock the green-eyed teen tensed up but then instantly relaxed and kissed her back with more passion.

Marinette let out a muffled moan and sigh as she then pulled on his shirt to bring the blond closer towards her, Adrien couldn't help but to grab her hips and clash them into his, then then realized something as his hands went to wonder…

"M-Marinette…" Adrien said between kisses, she hummed back in response

"Y-You're not… wearing any…. Pants"

Marinette broke off the kiss and looked deep into his eyes as he did with her, she giggled once again, "Oh kitty, where's the fun in wearing pants…" she looked up and down at Adrien as if she was checking her out.

"Come to think of it… You should take off yours" Adrien blushed harder "But first we should go inside" Marinette stated as she took the blonds hand and guided him down the stairs.

When they got inside Adrien had never felt like this before, he couldn't get over how amazing Marinette looked tonight, she was wearing a light pink PJ top that was loose fitting and ending just below her ass, her hair was out and flowing freely in the air. It was absolutely breath-taking and amazing, she looked so beautiful, everything about her was flawless from her luxuries jet-black hair down to her well-toned calves.

Adrien couldn't hold back anymore, as much as he is a gentleman… He wanted it, he needed it… He needed _her!_

As soon as they both made it down to the bluenette's room Adrien grabbed Marinette's wrists and backed her into the wall of her bedroom the azura eyed teen gasped in shock and opened her mouth as to say something but was stopped when she felt Adrien's lustful lips clash with hers as he started kissing her passionately while still pinning her to the wall.

Soon their tongues were dancing together, Adrien slowly moved down towards Marinette's neck, she gasped and moaned with pleasure then made a sharp hiss when she felt his teeth bite her neck a little… It would seem she had a kink for being played with roughly… _SWEET!_

Marinette grabbed Adrien's shirt and with force that she got from her hero side switched places with the blond so that now he was pinned up against the wall, the blond couldn't help but to feel very hot and heated from all the tension they were feeling between each other. Before she moved on she glanced up to meet his emerald green eyes and smirked which made him to gulp out of nervousness, Marinette then got up on her tip toes and whispered in his ear…

"It's okay just relax and trust me"

Adrien nodded dumbly without saying anything in objection which made Marinette all the more excited, she kissed his cheek then slowly working her way down to his structured jaw line, then down to his neck leaving a little bite mark to say ' _he was hers and hers alone'_ he gave out a little hiss when she bit down a little too hard but he liked it none the less.

Soon enough Adrien could feel Marinette shifting herself in a different position, he looked down to find that the sapphire eyed girl was looking directly at him while taking off his pants, he stood there frozen opening and closing his mouth but nothing was coming out.

"I told you it's never fun with just pants on" the bluenette stated once more which left the blond boy speechless as she winked at him. Adrien stood there and nervously nodded his head as he watched the bluenette slowly get down on her knees.

Adrien could feel her fingers gliding just along his waist band of the jeans he would usually wear which made him feel on edge of lust and desire, suddenly he could feel his pants slowly disappearing from his waist, down to thighs then finally on the floor at his ankles. The blond could feel his face heat up again as he looked down to meet the eyes of the girl kneeling down before him. Marinette gave out a little giggle as she slowly started to caress Adrien's erected member through the thin fabric of his boxers, Adrien let out a little gasp as he could feel her smooth soft hands caress his penis through the fabric.

Without realizing Adrien's boxers were suddenly gone, he could hear Marinette hum in approval as she wrapped her fingers around the shaft of his penis. She looked at Adrien and winked at him once more;

"Looks like someone is awake" the bluenette said seductively with a little giggle at the end "M-Mi lady, yo-you're killing me here"

"Heh well I'm looking forward to a little death myself too kitty", Adrien was about to open his mouth until he felt a soft, wet and delightful feeling of Marinette's lips sucking on the tip of his member followed by the feeling of her tongue swirling around the tip which made the blonds head fall back on the wall and gasp in pleasure.

Adrien clenched his hands to make a fist, he couldn't help it but to slowly move his hand to Marinette's soft hair, his fingers intertwined within the strands of her hair receiving a muffled response saying "go for it"

The blond starting pushing and pulling the bluenette's head back and forth while pulling at Mari's hair, he couldn't help but to gasp heavier than before, he heard Marinette moan and to his surprise he could feel the vibrations of that sound on his shaft, he was close, he wanted to cum.

"M-Mari, I'm… I'm gonna c-cum!"

The sapphire-eyed girl stopped and Adrien was caught off guard by the absence of Marinette's mouth.

"But I'm not done with you yet" she said seductively while rubbing her index finger right on the tip of his penis which made Adrien quiver.

As Marinette stood up from the position she was in, she walked slowly over to her bed making sure her curved hips were swaying in a seductive way. The bluenette lured Adrien over to be at her side, as the blond got to the bed Mari pulled him down by the collar of his fitted shirt, and pulled him on top of her Adrien was laying between her legs and his head resting on her chest, she leaned down slightly to his ear and whispered "Now that I worked on you… it's _your_ turn" followed by a slither of her tongue against the cartilage of his ear.

Adrien began to blush more, he saw Marinette's mouth part "Don't just look, do what I want you to do" she said seductively with a cheeky smirk following through, the blond nodded dumbly and slowly kissed down Marinette's torso making his way down the bluenette's body until he got down to her hips and realized that she also had no panties on…

' _Wait since when did she have no panties on…'_ Adrien thought to himself, the thought was instantly forgotten when he saw Marinette's hand slowly caressed her womanhood in front of him, he had to admit to himself but it did turn him on… like a lot.

"Heh, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue" Marinette giggled to herself which was quickly cut off by a short gasp of pleasure as she felt Adrien's tongue dart out to her clit, his tongue lapped over her womanhood, Marinette felt like she was on cloud nine, she couldn't help but to moan in pleasure, she could feel the blond now sucking on her clit, Marinette's head fell back onto her pillow as she screamed out in pleasure, then feeling his tongue entre her a little bit caused her to arch her back.

Adrien felt like he was intoxicated with all the hormones suffocating them, he smirked to himself as he got an idea, he made sure Marinette was wet and ready for this. The blond teased at her entrance more with his tongue then with a swift movement he replaced it with a single finger entering her pussy. Mari screamed out of shock and pleasure, he loved hearing her moan and scream of pleasure, he needed to hear more of her.

He picked up the speed of his motion of his fingers and inserted another one Marinette gasped once more. As he got faster and harder Marinette got louder and louder in her responses to the pleasure that she was feeling, the bluenette gasped for air before speaking.

"P-Please Adrien… M-More" Marinette said in a husky voice with a slight bit of desperation.

Adrien complied and inserted another, she was really tight so it was difficult to insert the third finger but he managed to slide the third one in. The blond enjoyed every second of it when he heard Marinette screaming and moaning his name, even calling out "Chat" every now and then which Adrien found really hot.

He started using his thumb to rub on her clit to give his jaw a break, he watched Marinette fidget underneath him was really turning him on more than anything even more with her moaning for his hero form. He went down on her once again his tongue slowing circled around her clit making her fidget more, he pulled out his fingers and wrapped his arms around her upper thighs to make her stop from moving away, she was now moaning louder than before indicating that she was probably about to cum soon;

"A-Adrien I'm g…gonna c-cum" Marinette said between her gasps for air, even though he had heard her Adrien didn't stop eating her out which made the bluenette lose it. Marinette tensed up and curled her fingers and toes into the sheets of her bed, soon enough she felt herself cum it got everywhere including in Adrien's mouth, he lifted himself up from the position he was previously in and chuckles.

"Hah, you okay mi lady"

Marinette trying to catch her breath she breathed out "Y-yeah, I'm g-great… How did I taste?"

Adrien chuckled again while moving up to Marinette's level and kissed her cheek, "Very sweet" and kissed the other cheek "Extremely sweet princess"

Marinette looked deep into Adrien's eyes and she felt her whole world become a blur around her, nothing mattered except for the moments that is the now.

Adrien looked deep into the sapphire eyed girl laying underneath him. The blond didn't notice he was gently moving down to Marinette until he could feel her breath against his own lips, everything about her was intoxicating he couldn't get enough of her, instead of taking the opportunity to kiss her the green-eyed boy smirked and leaned back leaving Marinette a little bit flustered and look as if he had taken her breath away.

He gave a low husky chuckle "What's the matter purrincess? Chat got your tongue?"

Marinette just poked out her tongue at him "Bite me!"

Adrien chuckled under his breath and then smirked at Marinette's statement "Glady~"

With a swift move like a cat he opened up his mouth slightly and bite down onto Marinette's neck, the bluenette gave out a sharp hiss as she felt the pinch of pain that the blond's teeth caused, it seemed like that one little bite sent a wave of hormones through the bluenette's body because to Adrien's surprise she moaned a little bit in pleasure as he continued to bite her a little bit more.

Mari had now had enough of all this and pushed him off of her and quickly straddled him and stripped off his shirt aggressively as she did with her own shirt revealing a cute black bra with white lace around the top of the cup, Adrien took in all the of the details of the beautifully curved fit body that was in front of him. He couldn't help but to look at her well-toned abs that she had, her fit but still curved body and her breasts, oh god her chest, they looked so smooth and soft that he just had to grab for himself but instead he grabbed her hips and rocked her pelvis back and forth.

Marinette giggled as she could feel her clit rubbing onto Adrien's erection, "Heh edger aren't we little minou"

The blonde couldn't help but to breath out "Oh milady~ you make me needy~" he stated seductively, Marinette giggled as she crashed her lips onto Adrien's, his lips were soft and luscious, she could taste herself through his saliva and he was right, she did taste sweet.

As the kiss got more passionate and their lust for each other was reaching its peak Adrien moved his hands to the back of Marinette's bra and attempted to unhook it but he was struggling a little, the bluenette noticed this and unhooked it herself, Adrien's face blushed as his eyes locked onto her uncovered breasts, they were pretty peaky, nicely rounded and her pink nipples looked so good he could just taste them.

"Like what you see kitty?" Marinette asked with a low husked voice

He just nodded in response, Marinette bit down on her lip "You… you can touch them I-if you want to..." the bluenette stuttered for a bit Adrien's eyes shot back up to Mari's and he slowly went to grab her breast. When his hands touched her smooth chest, a shiver was sent down Marinette's spine as he gently caressed her breasts, he then gave it a little squeeze, a gasp escaped from the bluenette's mouth as the blond pinched her nipple ever so slightly.

He continued to caress her bust, Marinette could feel herself getting hotter as she rolled her hips against Adrien's hips which made Adrien get all hot and flustered as he too rolled his hips against hers. The bluenette could feel herself getting wetter, while Adrien could feel her juices dripping from her womanhood to all over his now fully erected member.

With a swift movement of his arms he wrapped them around Marinette's waist lifted her up slightly hovering off of him and gently placed her down on her back, even though they both had a rough kink they wanted this moment to be special.

Marinette looked up at Adrien with a hazed look in her eyes, "A-Adrien… do you have… you know" Mari stuttered while blushing, he nodded in response as he reached down to his pants and grabbed his pants reaching into his pocket pulling out a un-used condom wrapper, she smiled and cupped his cheeks and kissed him passionately, as he kissed back Adrien teasingly drew her curves with his finger, he pulled back and ripped the wrapper of the condom with his teeth which is Marinette was completely honest that gesture was really fucken hot.

He rolled the condom on, Adrien sat between her legs placing his member at her entrance but not yet entering the bluenette just yet as he leaned down to kiss her soft luscious lips again taking her breath away, he lightly kissed down her jawline to her neck and lightly bit her skin making Marinette gasp a little bit, Adrien was about to pull away and ask if he had hurt her but her fingers tangled in his hair before separating from her neck, "D-don't stop" the bluenette muttered softly. Adrien continued kissing on her neck leaving a few marks upon her soft pale skin, soon enough he kissed and caressed her bust once again, she could feel his fingers pinch her nipple a little harder than last time but was soon introduced to a new pleasure, Mari could feel Adrien's light breath hit the skin of her bust and suddenly his tongue darted out. The blond started circling her nipple also sucking on it receiving gasps and moans of pleasure from Marinette, she wanted so much more and Adrien could sense that, he slowly came to a complete stop and pushed himself up so that he was hovering above her just within arm's length away, emerald eyes meet with bluebell eyes, they could almost see what the other was feeling really, they both saw love, lust, passion and most defiantly desire.

"Are you okay princess?" Adrien breathed out as he was holding back on some much he wanted to take action on.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine" the bluenette responded in a breathless way, she cupped his cheeks again and kissed him only to quickly stop to whisper in his ear…

"Adrien… I… I _want_ you… I _need_ you"

The blond pulled back and looked down at her beautiful radiant glowing face, "Are you sure?", Marinette nodded "Yes chaton, but please be gentle"

Adrien smiled as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, "Anything for you mi lady~"

Marinette blushed as he spoke those words, they were so alluring and intoxicating, Adrien sat back up and gently placed himself between her legs once again while not trying to put any strain on her legs, the bluenette looked up at the blond, words soon escaped from his lips.

"Are… are you ready?"

Marinette nodded in response, she braced herself for pain but also the pleasure she was about to endure.

Adrien guided his member and so gently then started to relax her more as she did seem a little bit tenser than before, the blond slowly rubbed the tip of his cock onto the bluenette's clit, a gasp escaped her lips as a wave of pleasure was sent down her spine, she was quick to cover her mouth to not be too loud, the bluenette felt Adrien grab her wrist with his free hand and pinned her arm above her head.

"Don't…" the blond said in a husked voice "I love hearing you",

Marinette nodded and gasped more at the feeling of Adrien now teasing the entrance of her pussy, forest green met azure, he looked down at her in question that he didn't even need to ask, Marinette reached out one of her hands to caress Adrien's cheek, he then leaned into her hand and she nodded, "I'm ready chaton… Let's do this" the bluenette sounding seductive as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He spread her legs more and slowly entered inside her, he could feel her tight walls pressing onto his cock, she was so wet.

She clenched her eyes shut as he entered her more, Adrien could feel the bluenette's pussy tighten around his erected member, a gasp and moan escaped his own lips as he could feel his lady's walls open up a little bit more for him to push a little bit more of his member inside her, Marinette's legs wrapped around Adrien's waist, he could feel her legs pushing him inside her more, as much as he didn't want to he had stopped himself from going all the way in to prevent from hurting his princess, Adrien looked down at his beautiful girlfriend with concern written all over his face.

"It's okay minou, go all the way in"

All he could do was just simply nod as he pushed all the way in slowly and in sync of each other they both gave out a gasp of pleasure followed by Marinette muffling a hiss behind he clenched mouth. the blond noticed this and leaned down to kiss her as he pulled out a little.

The bluenette whimpered a little and gasped as if her breath was taken away from her as she felt him trust inside her a little bit faster this time, the bluenette wrapped and clenched her legs around Adrien's waist, everything about what Marinette was doing was driving him insane as the desire for her increased, he leaned back and looked into her eyes reading her like a book. Marinette seemed a lot more relaxed than before, when she looked back into his eyes they could both feel each other's souls were connecting as one for a moment.

He thrusted into her again and this time harder than before a high pitched moan escaped her lips as he continued to pound into her, he couldn't help but to moan and groan at the feeling of her pussy walls clenched around his cock, Adrien felt like he was about to lose control so he slowed down the pace of his thrusts, everything was slowed down, both Marinette and Adrien could feel everything getting so much more intense, the spark was building up, the bluenette could feel her body tense up, she was about to lose all control…

"A-Adrien… I'm g-gonna" the bluenette breathed out

"D… Do it Mari, cum for me!"

With that command from the blond that was currently thrusting into her harder than ever, Mari's body tensed up, her back arched up, she came so hard that she clenched around Adrien's manhood which caused him to groan of an orgasm.

"M-Mari I'm… I'm gonna ah~" with that Adrien came, they were both panting and somewhat felt exhausted, he pulled out of her, pulled off the condom and tied it up to toss in the bin nearby, he lay down next to Marinette, she then cuddled up to him as she felt his lips kiss her on the forehead, she giggled as she looked down.

"What's funny?" Adrien asked in confusion

Marinette lifted herself up looking down at him "Oh nothing it's just… he doesn't seem to be going down anytime soon" she said as her finger trailed down his body and gave him a wink, he looked down then looked back smirked at the bluenette;

"I guess not princess", Marinette leaned down and started kissing him passionately as her hand got a grasp onto his dick and started stocking it teasingly slow, too slow if you asked him, his head fell back onto the pillow as he gritted his teeth in a groan, he heard his princess tsking him.

"Now, now minou be patient and you will get what you deserve soon enough" she gave off a seductive tone as she tossed her leg to his other side and was now hovering her waist just above his, "M-Mari what are y-you… ah~ ", Adrien couldn't even finish his sentence properly as he felt the bluenette's tight pussy around his dick, she was even tighter than before… Must have been the position they were currently taking part in.

Marinette was rocking her hips back and forth feeling every inch of him as he was a lot deeper inside her in this position, Adrien then thrusted his hips up which was a bad idea as he felt the warmth of the bluenette's pussy disappear, he gasped and begged for her to sit back down on him.

"Easy there tiger, I want to be doing the work this time, you lay there and do nothing until I tell you to… _Got it!_ "

To Adrien's surprise she sounded so demanding he thought it was the hottest and sexiest thing she has ever done, and that thought was quickly shut off when Marinette inserted his cock inside of her again, his head fell back again out of the pleasure he was feeling intoxicated he was pretty sure he could die right there and then, he tried so hard not to buck his hips up again as he felt the bluenette riding on his cock back and forth and back and forth.

Marinette was gasping in pleasure and soon enough she picked up the pace, she started to bounce on his cock, moving up and down getting faster and harder, her breasts were bouncing in front of the blond's face, the bluenette noticed this and smirked;

"You… you can grab them" She said breathlessly as she continued to ride him, it didn't even take a minute for Adrien to realize what she just said, one of his hands darted to her chest and started to play with her nipple while another hand caressed her body until he reached her hip, Mari looked down at Adrien as she felt his hand going slowly near something sensitive.

"A-Adrien what are you… AH~"

Marinette threw her head back as she screamed of an orgasm, feeling his index and middle finger on her clit while she was riding him, she felt so good, there were chills running up and down her spine, she couldn't hold it anymore.

"A-Adrien I'm g-gonna cum!" the bluenette gasped out as she moaned in pleasure, "Then cum for me" the blond demanded which Mari thought was a massive turn on, he thrusted into her hard and that set off her orgasm and made her cum, Marinette lend down and gave Adrien a kiss on the forehead, as she was trying to catch her breath she spoke;

"That…. That was amazing", Adrien hummed in agreement then also spoke "But… I'm not done with you yet bugaboo" he gave her the most devilish smirk ever that made the bluenette turned into the color of her heroin body suit "Wh-whaAHH" she couldn't finish her sentence as she felt Adrien roughing her around a little which was super kinky if she was honest with herself, before she knew it the blond was now kneeling just behind her as she was on her all fours she gasped in surprise and had a worried look on her face, which then made Adrien worry also.

"Mari? Are, are you okay?" the blond asked softly

The bluenette nodded hesitantly and with a little squeak escaping her lips she spoke in a soft town "I-It's just... ummm… you're not gonna… you know", Adrien blushed at how innocent she sounded, it was extremely cute, then it dawned upon him on what she said, "W-wait n-no nothing like that… just trust me please, I won't hurt you"

She nodded "O-okay I… I trust you"

Adrien grabbed his member and teased the entrance of her pussy again, Marinette hummed in delight, soon enough the blond pushed his cock inside of her once again, he couldn't help but to want to spank her… "Mari… if it gets too much just tell me", the bluenette hummed in agreement but was confused on what he meant…

Suddenly she felt Adrien's hand on her ass, softly caressing it but then a sudden disappearance and sudden impact followed by a tingle on her ass, she gasped in surprise but she liked it, with Marinette humming and sighing in delight Adrien knew he was good to go again so he spanked her again and again, he then grabbed onto her hips and started to move her hips simultaneously with his thrusting, this caused Marinette to moan and scream of an orgasm then a gasp escaped from her lips as she felt the blond's hands in her hair and suddenly felt him pull on her hair, her gasp turned into a moan as he pounded into the bluenette's pussy more and more.

"P-please… spank me again" Mari begged

Adrien complied and spanked her over and over again, "Harder!", he complied again and spanked her harder leaving a red hand mark on her ass, she felt the tingling of the pain and pleasure all around her ass and her lower back, all Adrien could feel was Marinette's pussy clench around his cock causing him to moan and groan out of pleasure, he was close he could feel it coming, he didn't want to hold back anymore.

"M-Marinette, I'm gonna c-cum"

"Me t-too AH~" They both said breathlessly

Almost in an instant reaction they both came at the same time, Marinette's legs gave in and she fell onto the mattress of her bed as did Adrien falling right next to her, he wished this moment could just pause right here and they could both live in this moment forever…

" _Wait!_ I wasn't wearing a condom this time!" Adrien shot up in concern and worry, Marinette was quick to calm him down.

"Adrien, it's okay, I've been on birth control for a while now" the bluenette calmingly stated to him as they both relaxed back onto the bed, "God I love you" Adrien breathed out while placing a kiss upon Marinette's forehead, "And I love you too Adrien Agreste"


End file.
